


Hotter than Hot Sauce

by 0057



Category: Diners Drive-ins and Dives, Guy fieri - Fandom, Smash Mouth - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0057/pseuds/0057





	Hotter than Hot Sauce

 

He cried, his. tears turned to hot sauce. 

"I'm so sad, but at least my tears will make a good wing sauce." He took a deep breath and started to cry some more.

He cried approximately 3 bottles of hot sauce. He mixed that with ranch, jalapeño and some mayonnaise. 

"Let's take this dish to FLAVORTOWN!!!" He screamed.

The door FLEW OPEN and Guy turned around with a start. 5 people bust in, yelling passionately.

"GUY I (WE) HAVE COME TO RAVISH YOUUUU," Smash Mouth said, caressing Guy's goatee tenderly.

"SMASH MOUTH! YOU ARE BACK???" Guy cried, touching Smash Mouth chest(s) and feeling their rock hard abs. 

 

"Yes Guy.... and what is that delicious meal I smell?" 

"I'm just missing one ingredient..."

"I got just what you need ;)..." Smash Mouth said.

He cried into the sauce.

"I love you, my all star" He said, smooching Guy on the Lips.


End file.
